


Extra Attention

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [48]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I figured you could use some extra attention and love tonight and I've got everything planned down to the last detail."





	Extra Attention

Fandoms: General Hospital/Degrassi  
Title: Extra Attention  
Characters: Sam McCall and Sean Cameron  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Sean Cameron  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Crossover. Het.  
Summary: "I figured you could use some extra attention and love tonight and I've got everything planned down to the last detail."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 214

Word used: Fragrant

Drabble #48: Extra Attention

The fragrant smell of the dinner that Sean was cooking, hit Sam as soon as she walked in the door that evening. She closed and locked the door behind herself, put her purse away, and then went into the kitchen.

She stood in the doorway, leaned against the doorframe and just watched her husband cook for several moments. The sight of her husband, much less of him cooking, was something she loved to see.

Sean was amazing in the kitchen, and in the sack, and that was saying something. She must have given away her arrival, because Sam smiled when her husband turned to look at her.

"You're home early," he said and moved to kiss her. "I take it business was slow at the store today?" When Sam nodded, he pulled away and flicked a few knobs on the stove as their dinner finished cooking.

"Why don't you go have a seat and let me take care of you?" Sean said, and when Sam nodded again, he served dinner, and then joined his wife at the table.

"I figured you could use some extra attention and love tonight and I've got everything planned down to the last detail." Sean kissed his wife and then slipped an arm around her waist as the two of them began to eat.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
